


Fix You

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Boys In Love, Conversations, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 18:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12687987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: Most people would find it odd to be stuck in their underwear, trying to tell an insecure lover about what they saw in them.Not Seth.Moments like this just came with loving Dean.





	Fix You

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy!

“Seth, what do you see when you look at me?” Dean asks, watching Seth dress. 

Seth pulls back from the suitcase he’s hunting through. He takes a second to slip into a pair of dark green boxer-briefs and then turns.

It seems like an odd question. 

“Why do you ask?” he asks, moving towards the bed. He pulls Dean into his arms. “You okay?”

“Yeah, just wondering.” Dean reaches out, lightly running his fingers over Seth’s damp skin. 

Seth closes his eyes, trying to come up with the best possible answer. It seems like it _should_ be an easy response but in all reality, it isn’t. There are so many parts to that question. 

_How do I even begin? Don’t want him to think I’m mocking him._ Seth thinks, staring at the man in his arms. 

“Well?” Dean asks, staring up at him. 

“Dude, you asked me a _hard_ question. Let me think.” 

Most people would find it odd to be stuck in their underwear, trying to tell an insecure lover about what they saw in them. 

Not Seth. 

Moments like this just came with loving Dean. 

“I see my future. I see my past. I see my present.” Seth rests his chin on the top of Dean’s head. “I see my downfall. I see my muse.”

“Isn’t that a song?” Dean asks.

“Yep-John Legend but it’s _appropriate_.” Seth shifts his hold on Dean. “You’re not sleeping again.”

“What do you mean?” Dean gazes back at Seth. 

“I _know_ you have sleep problems- don’t pretend you don’t.” Seth sighs. “I also know you get all weird and doubty when you’re _not_ sleeping.”

“Maybe I have _slight_ insomnia,” Dean admits, looking away. 

“Really wish you would _just_ take the damn pills the doctor gave you.” Seth exhales slowly, trying to remind himself to be patient. “I love you, Ambrose.” He gently presses a kiss to Dean’s temple. 

“I _don’t_ like the way that they make me feel.” Dean huffs stubbornly. “And you _still_ haven’t answered my question.”

“I see everything I want in my future. I see the _stubborn_ asshole who drives me nuts.” Seth pauses. “I see the future dad to my kids. I see my worst enemy. I see my best friend.” He gently eases them to the bed, a prone position suitable for sleep. “I see the love of my life.” His lips gently brush Dean’s ear. “Most importantly, I see the person I love to the moon and back.” He waits for a response but realizes that is impossible. 

Dean is fast asleep. 

Seth chooses to lay there, Dean sleeping soundly in his arms. His arm is tingling and numb but he chooses to ignore it. 

Dean is what matters.

As he lies there, Seth realizes one last thing. 

_I see the man who brings out the very best in me._

-fin-


End file.
